


A Magnus in Manhattan

by Baykit



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: When a descendant of the ancient Magnus comes to Manhattan seeking help controlling his magic the last person he expected to answer his summons is a certain mischievous fae.This is a slightly more modern AU but mainly because I think involving the internet will be funny.This takes place after "The Gathering" episodes.
Kudos: 10





	1. The Summoning.

Callum gave a groan of relief as he lugged the final box into the apartment. They didn’t have much, he and his sister, and this wasn’t even close to the first time they had moved but it never seemed to get any easier. He didn’t have any right to complain though, it was his fault they were always moving.

“Is that the last box?” Astra asked.

“You know it,” Callum said as he stretched out his back.

“Shall we stop for lunch then?” Astra asked as her familiar red mop of hair poked out from around the corner.

“That depends. Any idea where the dishes are?” Callum asked.

“Indeed,” Astra replied as she held out a pair of plates.

Callum and Astra sat on the floor of their new apartment eating prepackaged sandwiches they had grabbed from the convenience store down the street. The midday sun was streaming through the window, glinting off of the swirling dust particles they had kicked up earlier. The apartment was small, only one bedroom and one bathroom, but as twins they were no strangers to sharing space. Astra carefully packed up the remains of the meal, collecting everything in the plastic bag they had received in the purchase and tying it off to be thrown away later.

The rest of the afternoon passed in amiable silence. It didn’t take long for them to store all of their things and the really didn’t have any furniture to speak of. In fact, the closest thing they had that could be labeled as furniture was an old beat-up bean bag chair that Astra refused to leave behind. It was fine though, all Astra needed to do her work was her outdated laptop, her drawing tablet, and an internet connection. And all Callum really needed was a place to sleep.

That night, Callum lay awake on top of his sleeping bag, listening to the sounds of Manhattan outside that were new, but all too similar to the other cities he had lived in. Astra’s voice coming from the other side of the room came as no surprise as he had known, just instinctively, that she couldn’t sleep either.

“It’s three days until the new moon,” Astra whispered.

“I know,” Callum sighed.

“Do you have everything you need?” Astra asked.

“Almost. Just a few local things I need to grab. To make it special, you know?” Callum replied.

“It will work this time. I know it,” Astra said.

“Get some sleep. You’re going to need it,” Callum said.

Callum rolled over and tried to push away his creeping thoughts. The thought that it had to work this time. The knowledge that there wasn’t going to be another chance, another move across the country. The certainty that he was running out of time.

Three nights later Callum found himself on the roof of the apartment building. Really, in the ideal situation, he would be deep in some ancient woods but those were hard to find in Manhattan. He supposed that he could have tried one of the local parks but those were awfully exposed and he didn’t want to be arrested before he even really started. Carefully, he pored the salt into a large circle. Inside the circle he placed a bowl full of what the street vendor he had bought it from was the freshest milk he could find in Manhattan mixed with honey. Beside the bowl he placed a delicate silver necklace, his only keepsake from his mother. Around his neck was a slightly large iron chain. Finally, he stepped outside the circle and placed on the ground before him a bowl full of water from a lake he had found in nearby park and a tree branch from the same park. He was as ready as he could be.

Callum took a deep breath, steadied himself, and reached deep inside himself. There he found the source of all of his problems. A deep, rushing, chaotic river of magic that threatened to crash through its banks to overwhelm him at any moment. He drew from it as much as he dared and tossed it into the atmosphere around him, a beacon to anyone or anything that could sense it. Callum closed his eyes as tight as he could.

“The House of Barland has come to bring a gift. If this gift is accepted, please show yourself,” Callum said.

Callum waited, his flickering hope beginning to wane, before he sensed it. Something he had never sensed before in his years of preforming this ritual but had always hoped for. An answering source of magic rocketing through the air before landing before him. Slowly, nervously, Callum opened his eyes.

Floating in the air in the center of the salt circle was a humanoid creature that both slender in build and small. His silvery white hair reached midway down his back and two long pointed out from each side of his head. He wore a rich red short sleeved tunic with golden embroidery on the edges with matching red and gold boots. Over it was deep purple toga that was tied over his left shoulder. His dark brown eyes, both cunning and intelligent, slowly scanned the surrounding area until they came to rest on Callum.

“What’s this I spy? A Magnus, in this day and age?” Puck said, “Now isn’t this _exciting_.”


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Callum come to an agreement

Puck flew in a slow circle around the inner edge of the salt circle before stopping in front of milk and necklace.

“Proper old magic and an offering to boot. Now this does bring back memories,” Puck sighed.

Puck picked up the bowl of milk and honey and downed it in a single gulp. He wiped his lips across the back of his hand and fixed his eyes on Callum.

“Now young Barland, I’ve accepted your hospitality. Tell me your wish and, if it be in my power, I may choose whether to accept your gift,” Puck said.

“M-mighty Fae who was kind enough to answer my call, may I first ask how to address you?” Callum asked.

“While I do like the sound of ‘Mighty Fae’ for the sake of time you may call me Puck,” Puck said, “and I would really hesitate before calling my presence here a ‘kindness.’”

“I…see. Puck, when you arrived you called me a magnus. May assume you already know about my magic?” Callum said.

“Yes, it’s as obvious to me as that red mess on your head,” Puck replied.

“Then, may I assume you know of the dangers that come with that magic?” Callum asked.

“I know a little. I really avoided you book learning types back in the day, too uptight for my taste,” Puck purred.

“Ah. Well if a human that is born with magic is left untrained their magic becomes unstable. It starts to escape and will often cause harm. And in most cases, will cause death,” Callum explained.

“Hm, that is unfortunate,” Puck said.

“Right. My family has strong magic in its veins, I’ve traced it all the way back to the dark ages. And for the past few centuries every member of my family that has been born with magic has died or gone insane before they reached the age of 25,” Callum continued.

“How tragic. But I fail to see what this all has to do with me,” Puck said.

“I will be turning 23 this year. I’ve gotten myself and my sister kicked out of three different apartments because of the damage my magic caused. I’ve even caused harm to my coworkers at any job I’ve tried to hold down. But most of all…I just don’t want to die. But every magic user I’ve talked to is a fraud. And any remaining books of magic are either locked away in a museum or hidden away in rich men’s collections. I’m running out of options,” Callum said.

“I think I get the picture. You hoped that, instead of seeking a magic human, you could summon a magic creature instead and they would somehow know enough of human magic to save your skin,” Puck replied.

“Like I said, I’m out of options,” Callum said.

“Well I’m afraid I can’t teach you any human spells. As a Fae, of course I cast spells, but they are fundamentally different from mortal magic,” Puck said.

“Oh,” Callum said, his shoulders slumping.

“Now hold on. I didn’t say I couldn’t do anything for you. How about you and I make a deal?” Puck said.

“A deal?” Callum asked.

“Instead of being your teacher, I’ll be your patron instead,” Puck said.

“A patron? What does that mean?” Callum said.

“Well, it’s an exchange of sorts. I’ll give access to some of my own magic. This will allow you to cast magic the Fae way, which is something I can actually teach, and in return you have to complete a task for me,” Puck explained.

“What kind of task?” Callum asked.

“Oh, good. I like it when they’re smart enough to ask questions,” Puck purred, “Well you see I actually find myself in a bit of a pickle. A Fae stronger than I has cast a spell on me that has me stuck in an annoyingly mortal form. Mind you it’s not the worst situation, I happen to find the mortal master I serve quite entertaining. But I would like to have the option of taking my natural form of my own accord once again,” Puck explained.

“But aren’t you in your natural form right now?” Callum asked.

“Yes, it seems that the old summoning spells can override the binding magic he placed on me. But it’s only temporary,” Puck said.

“…you think it’s possible? For me to break this spell?” Callum asked.

“Human blood and Fae magic is a potent combination. Human and Fae magic even more so. It’s a combination that hasn’t been seen since the founding of Avalon. It’s more then possible, darling,” Pucks said.

Callum hesitated a moment longer before bowing to Puck.

“Then, I humbly accept this deal,” Callum said.

Puck grinned, a Cheshire grin that seemed to wide for his face, and picked up the silver necklace. With one quick motion he fastened it around his neck. Then he turned to Callum.

“Open wide,” Puck chuckled.

“Wha…?” Callum asked.

Callum’s question was cut off as Puck’s eyes glowed an eerie green and his magic sparked through the air. The magic arced through the air landed straight in Callum’s mouth, burning as it travelled down his throat and spread across his body. Callum collapsed on the ground, wheezing as his body shuddered at the new intake of magic. But then the pain faded into a dull buzz that hummed, almost pleasantly, across his skin. Callum reached for his magic to find that it had lightened, almost like a clear stream instead of dark, foaming ocean.

“Now that’s impressive,” Puck said, “You took to that like a duck to water. Well, it’s time for me to take my leave tonight. I’ll be back for your first lesson say…Thursday night?”

Before Callum could protest Puck vanished is a sparkling swirl of green lights and Callum was left alone on the rooftop. Still shaking slightly, Callum picked up the two bowls and headed back to the apartment. There, Astra was waiting for him and she let out a small gasp as he entered.

“You did it,” Astra said softly, “you really did it.”

“Yes, not quite in the way I expected but this might actually work. But, how did you know I succeeded?” Callum asked.

“Ah, well whoever it was really left their mark,” Astra said.

Seeing he was still confused Astra walked over to her makeup bag and rummaged around for a moment. When she returned, she had a small compact in her hand. She opened it and let Callum examine himself in the small mirror. Callum stared for a moment but his eyes widened when he spotted the small streak of white running through his hair. Left his mark indeed.


	3. The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum heads to the Manhattan Police Station for the first time.

Callum woke up the next morning with a groan, his joints stiff and complaining with each movement. He turned to see that Astra was still snoring softly in her sleeping bag. He smiled softly. He knew she probably hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep until he had returned from the rooftop. Stiffly, he made his way to bathroom and turned the water in the shower up as hot as he could stand. He stood for a moment, letting the water beat across his back, and the he slowly began running his hands through his hair. Bunch by bunch, he examined each clump of his hair until he found the thin white streak that now ran through it. It hadn’t been a dream then.

Feeling a little less stiff, Callum pulled on his tee shirt and sweatpants and wandered into the kitchen. He and Astra didn’t carry many kitchen appliances from apartment to apartment, but the one that Astra would not part with was her coffee maker. He really didn’t blame her, making enough to support both of them as a freelance artist took a lot of late night. He tried to contribute in the past of course but his source of income had always been unstable at best. After starting the coffee, he poured a bowl of cereal and waited for Astra to emerge. After about a half hour she stumbled into the kitchen, still bleary eyed and yawning. Callum poured her a cup of coffee, added two sugars and one creamer, and placed the mug in front of her.

“Thank you,” Astra mumbled.

“No problem,” Callum said.

“Are you going out today?” Astra asked.

“Yeah,” Callum said, “I got the email last night saying my busking license has been approved. I have to pick it up at the police station.”

“Do you think you’ll play at all?” Astra asked.

“Maybe. I’ll probably just scout some locations though,” Callum said, “You know though… I could look for a real job now. Now that there’s less of a chance of… complications.”

“Less chance of magical intervention you mean?” Astra chuckled.

“Yes, that,” Callum said as he rolled his eyes.

“While I would appreciate the income, I do hope you keep playing. I know you actually like it,” Astra said.

“Playing violin, yes. Playing violin outdoors, in all kinds of weather, hoping someone stays long enough to appreciate you enough to pay you and then heading home in the dark praying the whole time you don’t run into a mugger all because you desperately want to help with the electric bill… not so much,” Callum said.

“Yeah, okay,” Astra said, “I get that. But I still would hate it if you stopped playing.”

Callum gave a snort of amusement and picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink. Pulling on a pair of jeans he grabbed a light jacket. Thinking about it for just a moment he also grabbed his violin and swung it over his back. Astra smirked slightly when she saw it but Callum only rolled his eyes in reply.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Callum said.

“See you,” Astra replied.

It was a short bus ride to the police station. Pausing across the street Callum craned his neck to take in the sight. He was surprised to find that the police station was actually at the base of a large clocktower that had been decorated with some truly ancient looking gargoyles around the edge. He wondered briefly why they had decided to turn the lower levels into a police station.

Making his way inside he found the station relatively quiet. He wasn’t sure what he expected but he supposed that even criminals didn’t like early mornings. As he made his way over to the main desk the secretary perked up at his approach.

“Good morning,” the women whose named tag revealed her name to be Amelia, “What brings you to the station this morning? Here to file a report?”

“Ah, no,” Callum said, “I got an email saying my busking license was approved and to pick it up here?”

“Alright, what’s the name then?” Amelia asked.

“Callum Barland,” Callum said.

“Barland, that’s not a last name I’ve heard before,” Amelia said.

“It’s an old Scottish surname,” Callum explained.

“I see. Well Mister Barland just wait here and I’ll get that printed out for you,” Amelia said.

Callum sat down on the nearby bench as Amelia moved into the back. As he waited a young woman came into the station. She had light brown skin and straight black hair that feel midway down her back. She wore a red leather jacket and blue skinny jeans. Noticing his presence, she made her way over to Callum.

“Well, here’s a face I haven’t seen here before,” she said.

“Well hopefully you won’t see too much of me,” Callum responded with a wry grin, “I’m just here to pick up my busking license.”

“A busker, huh? Well as long as your music is good, I suppose I won’t have to bring you in,” she said.

“You’re part of the force then?” Callum asked.

“Detective Elisa Maza,” Elisa said as she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you detective. I’m Callum Barland. I just moved here,” Callum said as he took Elisa’s hand.

“Well welcome to Manhattan then,” Elisa said.

“Mr. Barland! I have your license ready,” Amelia called out.

“Ah, that’s me,” Callum said.

“You better get that then. Hey, maybe I’ll catch one of your performances,” Elisa said.

“I’ll have to make it a good one then,” Callum said as he headed back to the counter.

Owen straighten his tie as he headed to his desk. It had been a surprisingly quiet morning. Alexander had been rather well behaved and for once there hadn’t been any… incidents for him to take care of. As he settled into his desk, he paused for a moment to feel his magic. Since Oberon’s spell had taken effect, he hadn’t been able to so much as sense his magic when he wasn’t around Alexander but now things had changed. It wasn’t much, just the tiniest of cracks in the spell that surrounded him, but it was enough. He could sense the magic flowing out of him to create the bond with Callum. Owen allowed the tiniest upturn in corner of his mouth. Yes, things were changing and wasn’t that just exciting?


	4. The First Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum draws a crowd while busking in Central Park.

Callum got off the bus at Central Park. It was still early evening so he might as well do some busking before heading home. There were only a few people wandering around as Callum set down his violin case. Carefully he lifted his violin from its case. She was old and worn, her dark nut-brown finish bearing the scars of many accidental falls and scrapes. But she had been serving him faithfully for years even if she was never perfectly in tune these days. After leaving the case propped open, Callum rested his violin on his shoulder and drew the bow across the strings. After making a few adjustments he settled in to play for real.

A gentle cascade of music filled the air and slowly, one by one, the people in the park turned to listen. A crowd began to gather, growing larger and larger as more people entered the park and became transfixed by the music. The hours passed and the sun began to set.

As the moonlight hit their stone skin cracks spread across the gargoyle’s bodies. Piece by piece the stone fell away and the gargoyles gave off great yawns, shaking themselves to get rid of the last clinging bits of stone.

“So, what do you lads have planned for tonight?” Hudson asked.

“We were planning on patrolling Central Park first,” Brooklyn said.

“Hey, do guys hear something?” Lexington asked, “It sounds like … music.”

“Hmmm, yes I hear it too. But where is it coming from?” Goliath asked.

“I think it’s coming from that direction,” Lexington said as he pointed off into the distance.

“The park?” Broadway asked.

“It can’t be coming from the park,” Angelina said, “it’s too far away. We couldn’t possibly be hearing it from there.”

“Perhaps, we should all go to check it out. Just to be safe,” Goliath said.

“That might be wise,” Hudson said, “Bronx, you keep the house safe alright boy?”

With Goliath in the lead the gargoyles launched themselves from the balcony of the clock tower and glided across the Manhattan sky. As they reached the green that was Central Park, they quickly spotted the crowd that had gathered. Quietly they landed in a small grove of trees nearby. Cautiously, Lexington poked his head out from around the tree. He tried to spot the source of the music but the crowd was too thick for him to see.

“See anything Lexington?” Broadway asked.

“No, there’s too many people. The music sure sounds better up close though,” Lexington said.

“It is pleasant,” Goliath said, “but it is strange we were able to hear it from the clock tower.”

“Perhaps the wind carried the sound?” Hudson suggested.

“Perhaps,” Goliath mused.

Just then the music ended and a silence fell over the crowd. Then the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. One by one the crowd dispersed until all that remained was a young man holding a dark brown violin. He had red hair with a thin streak of white running through it. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans and a light olive jacket that reached just past his knees. His dark green eyes widened in surprise as he spotted the large pile of bills that had been left in his case. The young man shook his head back and forth before bending down to collect the bills.

“Hmmm, we might want to keep an eye on that one,” Goliath said.

Callum gripped his case close to his chest as he rode the bus home even though his fingers were stiff from playing so long. What had happened back there? He had never played for so long before and he had certainly never drawn that sort of crowd. Opening the door to the apartment Callum found Astra waiting in the hallway for him.

“Callum! What are you doing back so late? It’s already dark out! I was getting worried,” Astra scolded.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. Once I started play, I just couldn’t stop. And you wouldn’t believe the crowd I drew!” Callum said.

“Really?” Astra asked.

“Yeah, take a look,” Callum said as he opened up the front pocket of his violin case and took out the wad of bills.

“Wha…they really gave you all that? How much is here?” Astra asked.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t going to sit and count it all in the park,” Callum replied.

“Oh, right, that would be dangerous,” Astra said, “I wonder why they were all feeling so generous.”

“Maybe I was just playing really well today?” Callum said.

“Oh, no, I’d say there’s more to it then that,” Puck said.

Callum and Astra spun around and found Puck sitting behind them, lounging in Astra’s bean bag chair.

“Astra,” Callum whispered, “has he been here the whole time?”

“I don’t think so,” Astra said.

“I can still hear you both,” Puck said, “And to answer your question I just got here.”

“Oh, sorry,” Callum said sheepishly, “wait, what do you mean there is more to it than that?”

“Well it looks like you’ve developed a bit of fairy aura,” Pucks said.

“What’s that?” Astra asked.

“Hmm, how to explain this,” Puck mused as he floated up off the bean bag chair and over to Callum, “it’s like a sort of energy that fae can emit. It acts like a sort of lure for mortals, makes them feel safe and comfortable with us. Makes them easier to deal with.”

“You say that but I feel very uncomfortable with you right now,” Astra said.

“Well I’m far more experienced then your brother here. I can control my aura. Care to see just how strong I can make it?” Puck asked.

“I’d rather not,” Astra said.

“Suit yourself,” Puck replied.

“So, is this going to happen every time I play?” Callum said.

“You’ll gain more control with time. I’m sure you’ll eventually be able to use your aura without your violin,” Puck said, “Now how about we get down to the business at hand. Are you ready for your first lesson?”


	5. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum gets his first lesson in fae magic from Puck and makes a surprising discovery.

“Of course! Oh…just let me put my violin away and…” Callum stopped talking as his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

His violin was floating in midair, bobbing slightly as if suspended on a breeze. Then it flew forward, only to stop in front of his closed door. The door then opened itself, his violin flew in, and then the door closed itself behind it. Callum then turned to Puck, his mouth still agape.

“What was that?” Callum asked.

“Your first lesson,” Puck replied, “you see fae magic can be separated into two basic steps. Visualization and manifestation.”

“Visualization and manifestation?” Callum asked, “But what about spells and ruins and all of that stuff?”

“That’s human magic. You humans have always needed more help. Fae magic is much simpler. Although, even I will say a simple rhyme or something when casting a more complex spell, it helps with the visualization bit, but it’s not strictly necessary,” Puck explained.

“That’s amazing…how do I start?’ Callum asked.

“Eager, I like that. But a word of warning first, concentration is everything here. If you lose concentration then you could lose control of the spell and it could have…nasty consequences,” Puck said.

“Right…” Callum said as a small shiver travelled down his back.

“Well, then,” Puck said as he clapped his hands together, “to begin I want you to imagine a hand. As clearly as you can. Then I want you to pull on your power and try to shape it into that hand. Once you’ve done that, I need you to use it to pick something up and move it. Once you’ve mastered that, we’ll move onto something more complicated, understood?”

“Yes, I think so,” Callum said.

“Perfect, I’ll be back in a few days to check on your process,” Puck said.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Astra said, “Aren’t you going to stay and watch?”

“I am a very busy fae, I have more important things to do then babysit your brother,” Puck said with a slightly menacing air, “Besides, watching a beginning work out their first spell is boring. Even the screw ups won’t lead to much.”

“We understand,” Callum said as he stepped between them, “Thank you for taking the time to stop by tonight.”

“Of course,” Puck said as he leaned back in the air, “I am a fae of my word after all. See you soon.”

With a rush of air and flash of green light, Puck was gone as quickly as he had come, and the apartment was silent. Slowly, Callum turned to Astra.

“Did you just…sass an ancient fae being?” Callum asked.

“Maybe,” Astra answered, “I didn’t like his attitude.”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. They laughed until the they doubled over, gasping for air.

“I can’t believe you talked back to him,” Callum said in between his gasps for air, “that was possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. He probably could have turned you into a frog or something for that.”

“Maybe,” Astra replied, “but seriously, what kind of teacher gives a vague set of instructions, tells you to figure it out, and then just leaves?”

“Well he’s been around since who knows when. This kind of magic is probably nothing to him. He probably thinks I’ll have no trouble at all figuring it out,” Callum said.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just clean this up and go to bed,” Astra said, gesturing at the bills that still littered the table.

That night Callum had a strange dream. He was sitting on an office chair with a smartphone in his hand. The phone gleamed, like it was brand new and had a simple, nondescript black case over it. He was swiping through the set-up options. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the cell phone’s screen. His skin was pale as ever, but it was free of the usual smattering of freckles that normally dotted his cheeks. His face was also far more angular, with a set of wire rimmed glasses that perched on his thin nose. His eyes were now a pale blue and his hair was blonde, short, and slicked back from his forehead. Just as he was panicking he looked at the screen once more and, for the briefest moment, caught sight of a phone number.

Callum jerked awake, a cold sweat dripping down his back and the early morning light shining through the window. He looked over and saw that the sleeping bag beside him was already empty. Callum got up and stumbled into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief as he smelled the already made coffee.

“Yo,” Astra said as she shoved a mug at him, “you were muttering in your sleep last night.”

“I was?” Callum asked as he filled his cup, “Sorry. Did I say anything weird?”

“Nah I couldn’t really catch any of it,” Astra said, “Why? Was it a weird dream?”

Between sips of coffee Callum recounted the strange dream to Astra. As he finished Astra paused for a moment before snickering.

“What’s so funny?” Callum asked.

“Nothing. Other then how boring that was. Seriously? You were dreaming about being a dude in an office playing with a smartphone?” Astra said.

“Oh, shut up,” Callum said as he felt his cheeks warm.

“Do you remember the phone number?” Astra asked.

“515-808-2362. Why?” Callum asked.

But Astra already had her flip phone out and was rapidly texting. Callum stared at her as she placed the phone back down on the counter.

“Did…you just text the number from my dream?” Callum asked.

“Yep,” Astra replied.

“Why?!” Callum cried.

“I’m curious!” Astra yelled back.

“What if it’s a drug dealer or something?!” Callum scolded.

Any further argument was cut off as Astra’s phone dinged, announcing the arrival of an incoming text. Astra flipped the phone open and her eyes widened as she read the text.

“What does it say?” Callum asked.

“I thought I felt someone last night, tell your brother to be more careful when allowing his mind to wander at night, -Puck,” Astra said.

A brief silence fell between them as they stared at the text message before Callum finally broke it.

“Puck has a cell phone?” Callum said.


	6. A Ghostly Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum practices his first spell

Callum stared hard at the mug in front of him. It was an ugly thing, painted an aggressive green and shaped into some artists version of a tiki head. He and Astra had bought it a couple years ago at a yard sale for a few cents back during their first move. Back then they had been so focused on just gathering the necessities for their new home they hadn’t cared much about looks. Now they both agreed that this mug was one of the few things in the apartment they didn’t mind losing if Callum’s spell went wrong.

For the, actually he’d lost track of how many times he’d tried this, time Callum drew on his magic. Reaching down into the stream of his magic he drew it upwards until it gathered at his fingertips as a small, glowing, green ball. Now came the hard part. At first, he’d tried shaping his magic with his hands the same way one would mold clay, but his magic hadn’t liked that at all and had quickly dissipated. He had found that his magic was better shaped by his thoughts. So, he envisioned a hand in mind and focused his will upon the small ball of magic that rested in his palm. The magic wibbled, and wobbled, and finally grew three chubby fingers. Callum let out a small sigh. Three days of trying and this was still the best he could do. Pushing the hand gently with his mind, Callum directed it to the cup. Following his commands, the hand pinched the edge of the cups rim and started to lift it upwards. Callum felt his heart lift with hope, only to have in drop in disappointment as the hand dissolved in a shower of sparks and the cup dropped the few centimeters it had been lifted and landed with a small clink.

“I think it needs more fingers,” Astra commented from her position in the bean bag chair, her laptop and drawing tablet balanced precariously on her lap.

“You keep saying that, but I can never get more than three,” Callum said.

“Maybe you’re overthinking this,” Astra said.

“What do you mean?” Callum asked.

“Well, Puck said this was all about visualization and manifestation, right?” Astra said.

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” Callum said.

“Well, when I’m drawing something, also know as visualizing, I find it’s easier with a reference,” Astra explained.

“A reference?” Callum said.

“Yeah, like if you’re trying to draw an eye it’s a good idea to be looking at an actual eye while you do it,” Astra said.

“Okay, so how does that help me?” Callum asked.

“Well, this spell just seems to be an extension of your own hands, right? So, instead of trying to create a new hand, why not just try and copy your own hand?” Astra suggested.

“I guess it’s worth a try,” Callum said.

Astra rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. Callum looked down at his own hands. He sort of got where Astra was coming from but how was he supposed to make of copy of his own hand? Then, inspiration struck. Draw out his magic once more Callum began pull and flatten it, almost like a piece of cloth. Then, he pulled it over the top of his hand, carefully pinching and tugging at it until it looked like he was wearing a green glove. Finally, with a quick tug, he pulled the glove off while commanding it to keep his form. And there it was. A perfectly formed copy of his hand, ghostly and floating over the counter. But was it any better than his previous attempts? His heart pounding, Callum guided the hand to the mug, ordered it to grasp the edge of the mug, and lifted it into the air. Callum stared in disbelief. It was working! The hand was lifting the mug without disappearing!

“Astra! Look! It’s working!” Callum yelled.

“See? When have I ever steered you wrong?” Astra replied.

Callum turned to Astra, a retort on his lips, only to see that Astra’s eyes were still glued to her laptop. She hadn’t even looked. Callum felt annoyed but there was another feeling. A fizzing, exciting feeling. He had made his magic work. He wanted to do it again.

Placing the mug down on the counter, Callum guided the hand towards Astra. Then he carefully curled the fingers around her laptops charging cable.

“Callum,” Astra warned, “If you pull the plug on my laptop, I’m pulling the plug on you.”

Hearing the actual threat in her voice Callum commanded the hand to release the cord. But he wasn’t done. He was still too excited. What else could he play with? Then he spotted the light switch. It was easy. A flick of the ghostly hand’s fingers and the lights were off. Then on. Then off. Then on. Then off. Then on.

“CALLUM!” Astra yelled.

Callum gave a small yelp of surprise as a well- aimed pillow collided with his head. Losing concentration, the hand dissolved.

“If you’re bored, go busk or something!” Astra yelled, lobbing another pillow at his head.

Callum dodged, and then ran into the safety of the bedroom. Grabbing his coat and his violin he ran for the door, pausing to stick out his tongue at Astra. Astra’s only response was to throw one final pillow at him. Dodging and cackling, Callum ran out the door. Astra growled in annoyance and then took out her phone.

Owen sat across from Mr. Xanatos. They were both looking at the documents spread across the desk. Owen had picked up chatter of a new software company that was experimenting with an AI with built in learning capabilities. I’d sounded like a promising experiment at first, but the numbers seemed to show the exact opposite now. Owen felt a flush of annoyance creep up his neck. He hated brining Mr. Xanatos disappointing results. Then, Owen’s phone let out a small ping from it’s resting place on the desk.

“Owen?” Xanatos asked.

“Yes sir?” Owen said.

“Was that a text message?” Xanatos asked.

“It would appear so, sir,” Owen replied.

“I didn’t realize you got those,” Xanatos mused as he picked up Owen’s cell phone.

Owen was about to protest when Xanatos opened the phone, easily unlocking it with the password Owen had willingly given him. Xanatos read the text, his eyebrows rising with both surprise and confusion.

“Is something wrong sir?” Owen asked.

“How dare you teach him this,” Xanatos said, reading the text out loud, “He’s using it to play with the light switch. The apartment looks like a god damn rave.”

Owen was silent as, for once, he found himself at a loss for words.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Owen?” Xanatos asked.

“No,” Owen replied slowly, “As it is nothing that can either positively or negatively affect our plans, yet.”

“Yet?” Xanatos asked.

“Yet,” Owen confirmed.

“Well, I look forward to hearing all about it when that changes,” Xanatos said. 


	7. Fizzy Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum continues to experiment with his new spell

Callum practically bounced down the sidewalk, the fizzing feeling still buzzing its way through his body. His magic had never felt like this before. Every time it had escaped him before it had felt like a dam breaking, a horrifying rush of water that had been impossible to stop. But this felt…good. Exciting even. He wanted to use it again, but for what?

Callum turned as he heard the sound of raised voices. It was easy enough to locate the source. Standing across the street was a large man looming over a young teen dressed in a uniform that Callum recognized from the nearby grocery store. Callum couldn’t quite make out what the man was yelling about but the whole thing hardly seemed fair. Everyone was just walking by the pair, hardly even taking notice.

Before he even knew what he was doing Callum was reaching for his magic, letting it surround his hand. Like removing a glove, Callum let his spectral hand float towards the man. Gripping the edge of the yelling man’s pants, Callum ordered the spectral hand to give them a sharp yank downwards. The hand obeyed and the man gave a yelp of surprise as his pants fell down around his ankles. Everyone who had been ignoring the situation quickly turned and began to laugh at the spectacle. The store employee simply stood in shock, seemingly unable to quite comprehend this turn of events. Callum turned and walked away, quietly chuckling to himself. That had felt good.

As Callum made his way through the downtown area Owen Burnett paused in his work. He’d sensed the sparks of Callum’s magic through their bond all morning. That part hadn’t been surprising. Of course he didn’t know the specifics of the damages caused by Callum’s magic in the past but he could guess that none of it had been pleasant so, it was no surprise that he was being a dutiful student now. He’d seen how desperate Callum had been when he’d first summoned him, he was quite certain that he’d do just about anything to keep the past from repeating itself.

But what he hadn’t expected was the feeling that was coming with the magic. If he had to define it, he’d have to describe it as a feeling glee. Excitement perhaps. His warlock had been so nervous before but now… now it seemed like he might actually be having fun. Owen turned back to his computer. He’d check in on Callum later.

Callum collapsed onto a nearby bench, his breathing heavy. He’d been wandering all day, using his spectral hand whenever he’d seen an opportunity to do so. Nothing so dramatic as the pulling down of the bully’s pants but, they’d all been satisfying just the same. But now the fizzy feeling was wearing off and he was feeling surprisingly exhausted. This was further than he’d walked in a long time but was he really this out of shape? Or did this have something to do with his magic? He wasn’t sure, he was having trouble thinking straight.

“Hey, we meet again,” a familiar voice said.

Callum looked up and was startled to see the police officer he’d met just yesterday. Detective Elisa Maza if he remembered correctly.

“Oh…Ms. Maza right?” Callum asked.

“Please, call me Elisa. Ms. Maza is my mother,” Elisa chuckled.

“Sorry, Elisa then. I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Callum said.

“Well, I was on my way to work when I recognized you and noticed you looked a little worn out,” Elisa said, “Everything all right?”

“Oh, I’m alright. I think I just got overexcited exploring the city and overdid it a bit,” Callum explained.

“I have a bit of time before my shift starts. Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Elisa asked.

“Really? You don’t have to. A couple minutes and I’m sure I’ll be ready to catch a bus,” Callum said.

“Hey, serving and protecting is my job. I’d be irresponsible of me not to make sure you got home safely,” Elisa said.

“If you insist then,” Callum said as he hauled himself to his feet.

“So how are you liking Manhattan so far?” Elisa asked as they got into her car.

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Callum said, “There’s almost a magic quality in the air, you know?”

“Yeah,” Elisa said with one eyebrow raised, “I think I know what you’re talking about.”


End file.
